The present invention relates to an arrangement for holding bins, and more particularly to a double sided bin holder assembly for receiving and supporting a plurality of individually removable bins.
A wide variety of shelving systems are well known in the art such as those systems illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,803, 5,884,567 and 6,253,687, incorporated herein by reference for all useful purposes. Traditionally these systems comprise a group of upstanding posts that adjustably support horizontally oriented wiring shelving of one type of another. In most instances the wiring shelving has a flat horizontal support surface while in other instances the shelving is specifically designed to accommodate and support particularly shaped products, such as wine bottles and the like. Other forms of adjustable horizontal support constructions are needed to hold and support other things such as individual bins, and the present invention addresses those needs.